Heaven
by ReiMori
Summary: Cain reflects on his whole life with Riff and finally tells him how he feels while in his love's arms. Takes place in volume 8 of Godchild. MAJOR SPOILERS! A songfic with the song "Heaven" by Bryan Adams


**dreamgirl: This is my first Godchild fanfic and I've have loved it for a LONG time and I finally found a) a song to fit my idea and b) time to write said idea. I actually teared up while writing this and I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CAIN SAGA OR GODCHILD!!! Both belong to the wonderful Kaori Yuki. "Heaven" belongs to Bryan Adams**

* * *

_**Heaven**_

_**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years**_

_**There was only you and me**_

_**We were young and wild and free**_

_**Now nothin' can take you away from me**_

_**We've been down that road before**_

_**But that's over now**_

_**You keep me comin' back for more**_

It has been over five years since Riff became Cain's butler. It has been over five years since Riff was "saved" by Cain. And it has been over five years since Cain has fallen in love with Riff. Cain was only twelve, Riff eighteen, but both had found each other in their time of need. Cain was beat every night for as long as he could remember, and Riff had both lost his family and had, unsuccessfully, tried to take his own life. And for five years, Riff and Cain have enjoyed each other's company and have become inseparable. Even now, they are together while the building around them is crumbling. They've had their good times, and they've had their bad times. But even when they fought, they always found one another again because they weren't "complete" without each other.

_**Baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lyin' here in my arms**_

_**I'm findin' it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven**_

Riff was all Cain had ever wanted and needed. Sure, he had tons of women he slept with, but he had never been in love with them. It had always been Riff who truly wanted. He once said to himself,_ 'I no longer know whether I belong to him or he belongs to me'._ That is how close they were to each other. Cain had never told Riff his true feelings, the close-set he got to confessing was, _"You're the only one in this world who can touch my scars, Riff"_. And in turn, Riff had never spoken those three words either. At certain times, Cain wondered if what they shared was mutual love or just pure lust. He had tried to let the other know his feelings by giving himself to his butler when he was just fifteen years old, but Riff had just taken it as sexual frustration on Cain's part.

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone**_

_**Who will turn your world around**_

_**Bring you up when you're feelin' down**_

_**Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me**_

_**Oh there's lots that I could say**_

_**But just hold me now**_

_**Cause our love will light the way**_

Cain had been Riff's savior and Riff had been Cain's. Both believed their life was over, nothing more to it. But they had finally found each other and brought light to the other's darkness. Cain always wondered what life without Riff would be like. What if they hadn't met five years ago? What if Riff had committed suicide? What if _Cain_ committed suicide? So many things could have gone wrong, but they didn't. It was as if God had purposely saved Cain from his misery, and had put Riff in his life. His whole life, he was told that he was hated; that he was a sinner from birth. But meeting Riff and falling in love made him hopeful again. There was so much he wanted the butler to know; yet life was so short. But nothing could change what Riff meant to him. Nothing.

_**And baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lyin' here in my arms**_

_**I'm findin' it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**And love is all that I need**_

_**And I found it there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven**_

Cain had finally succeeded in killing his father; he was now a free man. But here he sat, alone. His father was right, he would die alone. And he was willing to accept that, until he sees Riff come his way. Not the puppet Riff…his Riff. His love was about to die for him and tried to save him. But Cain jumped into his arms and said, _"After everything we've been through, you couldn't possibly believe that even now, we would not face the final task together"_. And while they lay there, waiting for their moment to come, Cain finally said what he's wanted to say for years, "Riff, I love you. I always have, and I am so glad that you are here, with me. My father was wrong, I am not going to die alone, I'm with you". Riff felt tears in his eyes but held them back and hugged Cain tighter, "Milord…Cain, you're all I ever wanted, even now. When you're lying here in my arms, it makes me very happy to have met you and to have had loved you with all my heart". And that's when Cain saw it; the love Riff had for him shined through and he found it in his heart and soul. He closed his eyes and leaned into Riff.

_**I've been waitin' for so long**_

_**For something to arrive**_

_**For love to come along**_

_**Now our dreams are comin' true**_

_**Through the good times and the bad**_

_**Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you**_

Moments passed by and he opened his eyes again, he saw bright lights all around him. He believed he was going to Hell, but the brightness around him made him believe he was in Heaven. That's when he realized Riff was lying next to him. Now, he knew he must be in Heaven. He'd been waiting for so long for this day to come, and now their dreams were coming true. He was with Riff through the end and here they were…at the beginning.

* * *

_"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved" -George Sand_

* * *

**dreamgirl: Okay, maybe it was _that _good, but...I tried. I love the manga with a passion so at least my feelings are shown in my writing. Anyway, I used the quotes from both volume 2 and 8 from Godchild and I was searching the internet with romantic quotes and I even search through the actual Bible just to find a decent quote. Hope you liked it!! REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT!!!!**


End file.
